1. Field of Invention
This invention related to table type games and, more particularly, to a game that utilizes both billiard skills and bowling skills.
2. Description of Prior Art
Table type games have been popular over the years and have encompassed everything from shuffle board type games to pin ball devices and more recently times various and sundry arcade type games, a majority of the same being electronically controlled.
Bowling is a very popular sport and, although it can be year round, organized bowling leagues have traditionally followed a fall/winter schedule because the indoor setting is unaffected by inclement weather.
With bowling leagues being disbanded during the summer and with many bowling alleys actually being closed during this time, bowling enthusiasts must seek other recreational activities. The game of billiards is played on billiard tables in recreation rooms of homes as well as in billiard parlors. Although great skill is required to play billiards, it is not generally an organized sport with leagues involving large numbers of people including a spectator following.